Fighting For Our Lives
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: Mikayla and Miley hold a very close friendship. They turned to each other when they're in need. They learn to get through the heartbreaks, tears, and betrayal. They're always fighting for their lives...together. Niley, Jikayla Selena & Cody
1. 1

**Part 1; Yeah, Right**

**

* * *

**

_**Sorry for the wait! I know it isn't great and all, but long reviews make me happy.**_

* * *

"No, no, no, and no again. I will not--I REFUSE to be thrown into some psycho home with a person who is too crazy for her own good. I won't do it, I won't." Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly glaring at her mother and father.

"Sweetie--"

"Ma, don't 'sweetie' me! I don't have a problem. You think I do, but I don't. Drinking is NOT a problem!"

"Mikayla, we have reasoned with you enough. Your mother and I have thought it over, and it took a lot of thinking to be able to make this choice. This will help you control yourself, and hopefully help you choose the right path. You _don't have a choice_. You are going. That is final."

Mikayla knew groaned, knowing it was no use arguing with her father further. "Yeah, right. Being in a house with a psychopath who has weird problems is going to help me control my drinking!" She spat. "Yeah, right. Note the sarcasm!" She hurried up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

* * *

Miley sat in her room, holding her guitar in her hand, thinking about the conversation she had had with Roxi, the orphanage owner.

_"You are 16, 17 in a month. You know how hard it is for teenagers to get adopted. Also, you seem to be unable to get over the fact that you MUST be open to new parents. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in another home so you can live there for a while, just until parents are ready to adopt you."_

_"But, I don't want to leave here!" _

_"I am very sorry, Miley. You have no choice."_

_"I guess...I'll go pack."_

But Roxi would never understand what Miley really felt. She was always so good at hiding her feelings, that only someone who had a great effect on her could dig deep enough into her blue eyes and understand her. As it was often said, Miley's heart would never be revealed. Hopefully, spending more time around others would help the problem, as Roxi had told Miley.

The real reason she never showed her feelings was because she was afraid of betrayal. She worried that others would use her, find her weakness and hurt her. She knew what it felt like, to feel so alone and unwanted.

"You have no choice, Miley." She told herself. "This is going to help. It is, it is." Miley sighed, _Yeah, right._

* * *

Mikayla was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. "Hmm...this is such a horrible outfit!" She shook her head in disgust and turned to her closet to find another suitable outfit, the seventh time she had changed that day. She didn't know why she cared--the other person probably had no fashion sense whatsoever. It seemed she was more persistent to impress this girl than ever. Again, it was a mystery why.

"Mikayla, honey!" Mikayla heard her mother calling her downstairs. Apparently, she was the last one. No surprise there. She quickly put on a dash of blush on her left cheek and pulled on a skirt. Dragging her luggage down the marble staircase, she thought about what the girl would be like. _Probably a emo nerd with cutting problems. _Mikayla smiled at the thought. She would show this girl who was boss.

"Mikayla!" Lilly ran over to Mikayla, now perched on the front step waiting for her cab. She saw Mikayla's face lift up as a smile plastered itself on her face.

"Lilly!" Mikayla embraced Lilly warmly, taking a last glimpse at her best friend since they were both in diapers.

"I can't believe your parents are making you leave. All of us will miss you!"

"Lilly, I can't believe it either. This is all just some crap of the year my mom and dad are getting into. Trust me, I'll be back in a few days."

"I hope not." Lilly mumbled quietly, hoping Mikayla wouldn't hear.

Truthfully, no one cared about Mikayla leaving. In fact, people wished she'd never come back. Even Lilly as Mikayla's best friend had started to get annoyed by her sharp attitude and mean remarks. Mikayla was now constantly having temper control problems and getting into fights. Her parents thought it was because of all the alcohol she was drinking. Her friends knew the truth, and that was that Mikayla had been sneaking out to parties every night and she would be extremely peevish and pissed off the next day, because she hadn't had enough sleep.

"What was that?" Mikayla still grinned at Lilly, waiting for an answer.

"Umm, nothing."

"You sure..." They both turned around to the loud honking of a taxi cab.

"I guess this is it..." They hugged again and Mikayla stepped into the taxi. Mikayla frowned as she waved a last good bye, "How much to the airport?"

* * *

"So, where are we again?" Miley and Roxi were walking quietly down a hotel hallway,

"In Atlanta, Georgia." Roxi replied, glancing out at a window. "Over there, you can see the Coke-a-Cola HQ, the only ones are in Georgia. Be proud you are in such a wonderful community."

Miley nodded slowly. She knew Roxi had been born in Georgia, but had been torn from her hometown and the rest of her family. Miley really could see the awe-inspiring part of Georgia, and she noticed everything from billboards advertising Chicken-fil-A to the exhilarating movement of buses and cars along the pavemented roads. She could see herself beginning to enjoy the blissfulness of the state.

Drifting into her own state of paradise, she bumped into another walking figure, standing up and quickly helping the other girl up as well.

"I'm so very sorry..." Miley now took time to look at the other person. Dark black hair, tight tank with spaghetti straps, a fluffy caridan, dark skinny jeans, red stiletto heels, slim body--17 years, she guessed. 17 years, very beautiful, and probably very snappy. Looking at the black haired girl's figure didn't bother Miley a bit. She was dressed, if not better, as great and as hot as her.

"Mikayla, that's my name. Don't use it up."

"Miley, and I don't think you want to be wearing _dark _skinny jeans AND that fluffy cardigan around here. It's over 80."

"Yeah, and I suggest you butt out of business and stick your head up someone else's damned business."

"I suggest you cut the attitude." Miley glared at her and walked back toward Roxi.

"Miley, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You seem like my kind of girl."

Miley smiled and pushed Mikayla's hand out of the way. "I do hugs." Mikayla hugged Miley, interested at her choice of clothes.

"Made it myself," Miley replied, noticing Mikayla's raised eyebrows.

"I'll see you again, I hope?" Mikayla questioned.

"I'll see you again, if you're not roasted alive in those clothes!" Both giggling, they traded numbers and walked off.

* * *

Mikayla rolled her eyes pitifully. "That the best you can do, Jake?" She held the phone against her shoulder and stared down at the flimsy card Jake had sent her.

"I'm sorry, Kayla, honey. I couldn't fin any--" Jake was interrupted by and exasperated sigh from Mikayla.

"I move form LA to some damned place in Georgia, and I might never come back, and you send me a card?" She looked back down and noticed something inside. She slowly picked it up and stared at it, shaking her head again. "...With a cheap necklace bought from a thrift store inside of it? Are you kidding me? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"The kind that is just about to break up with his girlfriend. Good bye Mikayla." The phone beeped, leaving Mikayla breathless and astonished, staring at the phone. Realization hit her, and she sank deep into a chair, rubbing her temples, to shocked to let the tears flow. "Whatever," She said to herself. "I don't need him. I don't need anyone."

Despite her own words, she collected herself and reached for her BlackBerry, dialing the number she had written on her hand. "Hi!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. She really needed a shopping break right now.


	2. 2

**Part 2; This Could Work Out**

* * *

_Despite her own words, she collected herself and reached for her BlackBerry, dialing the number she had written on her hand. "Hi!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. She really needed a shopping break right now._

"Hi!" Miley said over the other end of the line. "Boy troubles?" She asked, pretty sure she was right.

"How did you know?" Mikayla sighed deeply. "It's my boyfriend. Jake Ryan. He broke up with me."

"Sounds bad. So you called because you want to go shopping." Miley stated, correct again.

"Do I! I'll meet you at Starbucks in a few!"

"I'll be there."

The line went dead and Mikayla dug in her closet for a new outfit. Oh, so what, she changed like 5 times a day. She decided to leave the fluffy cardigan--Miley was right, it was blazing hot outside--and she ditched the skinny jeans, instead deciding on a pair of Bermuda, light tan. She snapped on a pair of low-cut boots and a pink Abercrombie shirt. Perfect.

Mikayla left the Grand Hyatt, a four-star luxury hotel, for a Starbucks. She called in a cab, but that alone took 10 minutes. She hoped the nearest Starbucks wasn't that far--she hated being late, especially "fashionably late".

Arriving at the front door, she approached Miley, who was sitting in a corner, reading _Eclipse_.

"Nice choice." Mikayla smirked and sat down across from Miley, startling her.

"So, want to grab a cup of coffee before we set off for Discover Mills?" Miley asked.

"But that's in Lawrenceville!"

"Got a problem?"

"Uh, hello, heels!" Mikayla pointed toward her new pair of black stiletto heels.

"So, we'll take a bus." Seeing the look of disgust on Mikayla's face, Miley guessed she had never been on a bus before. "Aw, come on, they're not that bad. Actually, they are pretty comforting. If you take the right ones, that is."

"Fine," Mikayla sighed in defeat. "But the first shoe store we get to, I'm getting some converse."

* * *

They had been shopping all day, and they both were exasperated, so they took a rest on a bench next to 'Off Broadway', a shoe store.

"Look, Kayla! Hot guy around the corner!" Both girls' gazes lingered on a curly-haired boy leaning stiffly against the brick wall.

"I call him!" Miley whispered, excited.

"Nuh-uh!" Mikayla whispered back, completely forgetting about Jake.

"We'll _both_ go talk to him." Miley stated.

"What? I said I _called_ him, not 'let's go talk to him and make fools of ourselves'!"

"Oh, don't be so chicken!" Miley stood up, while Mikayla kept a sure distance behind her, looking nonchalantly at a catalog while staring at Miley and the guy.

"Hi..." Miley smiled sweetly and looked up through her eyelashes. _Wow, is she good at this. _Mikayla thought silently.

"Uh, h-hi. I'm Nick." Mikayla looked at them as the shook hands, longer than usual. They pulled away nervously.

"So, truth be told, my friend and I..." Mikayla's eyes widened in shock as Miley gestured toward her. " ...saw you over here and thought you were pretty cute."

"That's n-nice." Nick was clearly still shocked that a girl had come up to him, and a gorgeous one at that. Mikayla smiled to herself.

"So, you want to go hang out with us?" Miley asked, looking through her eyelashes again.

"Sure, I have to go ask my mom first. Wait here." Nick ran off, too eagerly, and Miley and Mikayla screamed silently.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, Mikayla, hard to get is good, but direct approach is better,"

"That's a lesson I won't forget" Mikayla looked down to what she was wearing and played with her fingers. "You think I have time to change...?"

"You change all the time, right?" Miley waited for Mikayla to nod. "So do I! It's like I can't go a single day without changing multiple times. I guess it's a girl thing." Miley smiled with Mikayla.

"I'll wait for him, you change. Then we'll switch!"

* * *

It was dark outside; late, and who knew what Roxi would say? Miley never did anything like this, and she probably wouldn't do it again. She was tensed up the whole night, unlike Mikayla, who acted like sneaking out after curfew was second nature.

Nick seemed like a pretty nice guy. He barely smiled, let alone laughed, but you could see that he was enjoying himself. After all, it wasn't everyday two girls came up to you and asked you out. The three had gone to a party, where Miley and Mikayla had met some of Nick's friends, Joe, Kevin, Sonny, Justin, Macy, and Stella. Apparently, they were all pretty close, and Joe and Kevin were Nick's brothers. They party had ended early, about at 8, and Miley caught the bus home. Mikayla said she would meet Miley a few minutes later at the Starbucks they had gone to this morning. Yeah, a few minutes later meant 4 hours later. It was midnight, and Miley was still sitting outside Starbucks, waiting.

Miley looked to the distance and saw a stumbling drunk. She backed away, hoping that she couldn't be seen. Her eyes focused on the yet familiar face and realization hit her.

"Mikayla! You're wasted!" Miley whispered as she pulled Mikayla away from the street. "I'm in huge trouble." Miley dragged Mikayla toward the Grand Hyatt, and she tried to call Roxi again, hoping her phone had charged a bit, at least enough to make a 5 second call.

"Hello, Roxi? I'm fine, I'm coming! 'Bye!" She hung up quickly and made a mental note to charge her cell before she went on a shopping trip with Mikayla, if she ever went on another trip anywhere with Mikayla.

They approached the lobby, and Roxi was waiting with Mikayla's mom.

"She drunk," Mikayla's mother stated matter-of-factly.

"And you're late, Miley Ray Cyrus," Roxi stated in the same tone.

"It was Mikayla, she told me to wait for her, and she came like this, 4 hours later! I swear, we were planning on coming home at 8." Miley felt bad to be ratting Mikayla out like this, but this way, at least Miley would loosen the blow from Roxi, who had to be way worse than Mikayla's mom.

"This is the first time, and I'm going to let it go. However, as soon as you are placed into a new home, I better not be hearing from the owners!"

"Mikayla, I thought I told you to stop drinking!" Miley could hear Mikayla's mom scolding her. Technically, it was no use because Kayla would just forget everything by tomorrow. Mikayla giggled as her mom continued the lecture. Everyone was staring, but Mikayla's mom took no interest toward that. The yelling just got louder and louder. _So maybe Roxi isn't as bad as her mom, _Miley silently thought.

* * *

"I feel terrible, Mom!" Mikayla groggily complained as she sat up in the hotel bed.

"You should! I must take this time to inform you that you are grounded for 5 weeks!" Her mom counted of the punishments on her fingers. "Yes, no parties, no TV, no computer, no phone, no shopping, no drinking, no texting, no movies, no iPod, no new clothes, no dating, no video games, no facebook or myspace, no instant messaging, no online chatting, no sleepovers, and your curfew is 6, bed at 9!"

"WHAT?!" Mikayla stood up and sat back down on the stool by the counter. "No shopping? No dating? No _phone_? You are being so unfair!"

"I told you the consequences of your drinking and partying. Sorry, Mikayla." He mom turned away and heard Mikayla groan.

"Can I at least call Miley?"

"The girl from last night?"

"Yeah,"

"Is she like a drunk?"

"No way! She's a goody-two-shoes. She told me that this was her first time out a second after curfew,"

"You may call her and 'hang out' or whatever you guys do, but it has to be under parental guidance and supervision."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikayla hugged her mom and reached into her closet for something to wear. "I'm going over to her room!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, if you read it. I love this idea, and some are reviewing that it is a good idea to make Mikayla (Selena) and Miley friends. There was nothing really interesting, so I own't blame you if you think it stinks. But still review because I love your reviews! Especially after I put so much effort in writing this! Please read my one-shots as well! **


End file.
